present invention relates to a golf bag cover for selective attachment to a golf bag to permit removing from and placing into the bag a golf club while protecting the club and the bag from inclement weather.
Many golf bag covers and designs have been developed to protect the clubs in a golf bag from rain and other inclement weather both during periods when the golf bag is in use and during the time when a golfer is actively playing a game of golf in inclement weather.
Examples of such golf bag cover which include openings through the cover to permit access to the golf clubs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,752,004; 4,498,579; 4,234,025 3,977,451; 4,200,133 and 2,704,563. In each of these designs, the protective cover is generally transparent, to permit viewing of the club to be selected from the bag. In each of these designs an opening or access is provided in the cover at or near the upper portion of the cover to permit the removal from and or the replacement of the golf club into the bag. However, such designs permit moisture to enter through the openings into the interior of the bag during usage. Over the lengthy time period during which a golf game is played in the rain, each time a golf club is required from the interior of the bag, the clubs and bag are exposed to the elements, once for removal and once for replacement of the club, situation which ultimately result in the clubs and grips becoming wet and unusable.
Also, in some designs of the bag covers, the golf club access opening is in a permanent upward position in the cover so that even through some temporary non-continuous covered protection is provided, a lengthy rain period results in leakage, thus allowing moisture to enter the bag even when not removing or replacing golf clubs.
In other protective covers for golf bags which do not include access openings in the cover, the entire cover or a portion of the cover must be lifted to permit access to a golf club. Examples of this type of design are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,704,563; 1,555,035, 4,498,579, 3,913,648, 4,699,164 and 4,453,632. Again, continued usage in inclement conditions of such protective covers results in the clubs and grips becoming unusable by the golfer.
Accordingly, the golf club covers heretofore known in the art simply do not maintain the clubs and grips in a substantially dry condition free of the inclement weather. This unsatisfactory condition results from the fact that such known prior art covers expose the clubs and golf bag to the inclement weather during the removal from and insertion of the club into the bag.